


Alpasan

by re_se



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_se/pseuds/re_se
Summary: {a sequel to Pantapal}𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘯» 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦; 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘰“What do you mean?”“I mean, I should be scared of risking again shouldn’t I?”Kei looks up at him, eyes expressive. There was a fire of determination and nervousness in his eyes.“But surprisingly, I find myself wanting to try again.”A deep breath.“Kuya Keiji, would you like to try with me?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Alpasan

**Author's Note:**

> Kuya - "older brother" in Filipino
> 
> This fic was originally a taglish threadfic. You can find it and some other writings, which I pinned on my twt acc: https://twitter.com/minggom_
> 
> Enjoy reading!♥

“Tetsurou’s here.”

Tsukishima feels the rush of tension seeps through his bone. He feels himself falling to a spiral of fear and makes him feel rigid. He feels a warm, calloused hand covering the whole of his

“Hey, you’re okay Kei. I’m here”

Immediately, it helps him calm down. His heart is still beating fast, breathing still hard- but it’s okay. He’s okay. He has Keiji. Keiji’s here.

He lets himself get pulled closer by the ravenette, basking in the safeness that the other offers, that only the other can make him feel. Keiji talks to him, distracting him from the flock of Nekoma boys who makes their way to their former captain. Of course, he’ll be here- it’s Koutarou’s birthday after all.

It has been almost a year since Tsukishima broke up with the older at the same place, at the same setting. Koutarou’s house, a party, the loud noise and the upbeat music. All the same, except this time- they’re not pretending to be all over each other like nothing is wrong. Because this time, Tetsurou got an angel with him, wrapping his arm around her waist with a proud look on his face.

Not once, did he glance at Tsukishima. The blonde doubts that the other even thinks about finding him. And he feels stupid for hoping that maybe, just maybe- he was important enough to get the other looking for him in the crowd.

Keiji hates a lot of things. He hates waking up early to go to work. Hates the traffics and the crowd. He especially hates Tetsurou for making Kei cry.

“Kou, have you seen Kei?”

Keiji screams the question to make it reach the other man’s ear. The music is loud, as well as the chattering. It used to be nauseating, the parties. But after years of being invited to Kou’s and college parties, eventually you’ll get used to it.

Koutarou shakes his head and screams in return,

“He went with Tets in the garden, I think.”

Keiji immediately cuts through the party bodies, making his way to the garden.

On the way, he saw Tetsurou leaning on the couch. Eye closed, his head thrown back at the backrest. Keiji makes his way to the older.

“Tets, wake up.”

He gently shakes the other to wake him up. The other grunts in response before opening his eyes. Azure meets hazy hazel.

“Where’s Kei? I thought he’s with you?”

Tetsurou groans, upset of being woken up. Keiji feels a fire of irritation when the other muttered,

“He must’ve left already. I don’t know where he went.”

“Kou said that he was with you. Why don’t you know where your boyfriend went?”

“No”

Keiji’s brow lift in confusion.

“What?”

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

Keiji was taken aback. He gapes at Tetsurou who’s shifting his position to get a better sleep. He didn’t let the other, instead he shakes him again.

“What the fuck?!”

“What do you mean you’re not together anymore? Why? What did you do?”

Hazel eyes glares at Keiji but the younger did not coward, looking at the other with determined eyes.

“Why are you blaming me? He broke up with me, okay? Christ just let me sleep,”

Keiji feels like his eyes saw red for a second when he heard it.

“it’s not even a big deal. Tss.”

He clenches his fist in attempt to stop himself from punching the older’s face. Like a mantra he recites it in his head.

‘We’re friends.’

He thinks it didn’t do much. The only thing that really stopped him from punching his friend’s face is the idea that Kei is in pain and that he’s not there for the younger. He didn’t bother looking and to notify Koutarou that he needs to leave. Did not think how the older will be sulky. He makes his way outside of the noise and the party.

He pulled up in front of the apartment complex that Kei lives. He fidgets when he finds that the other’s car is not there, implying that the blonde isn’t home yet. Keiji feels a surge of worriedness coursing through him. He knows how Kei get when he gets emotional. And Tetsurou has always been a trigger for Kei’s emotion. Be it glee, or anguish.

He gets inside his car again. It’s not a huge neighborhood, just three streets. He can wander around without it lasting for more than 10 minutes. And when the younger did not answer his calls for the 12th time, he starts the engine with his key and let the apartment behind.

He was nearing the neighborhood’s park when he spots a car not far from it. Its headlights are off, and it looks a lot like Kei’s. Keiji immediately park right beside it before making his way out and towards the driver seat on the right.

The glass is tinted, but he can make out a figure hunch over the steering wheel. He gently knocks over the window. The figure flinched a little, before fixing himself. The window rolled down and it revealed blonde locks and hazel-gold eyes.

“Kuya Keiji”

Kei was not meeting the ravenette’s eyes. Choosing to look back and forth.

“What are you doing here? It’s late alrea-”

“Kei, come home with me?”

Kei looks at him. The younger’s composure breaking a little, eyes showing exhaustion. The taller nods.

“Kei?”

Of course, he’ll go to them. Of fucking course. Keiji feels the other stand up, and he mimics the action- not wanting to be rude to the other even if he fucking wants to.

“Kuya Tetsurou, hi.”

Kei squeezes Keiji’s hand when he feels his turned cold. It has been long, agonizing months. Kei spends months denying himself to cry after that night of the break-up that ended up with him breaking down in Keiji’s arm at his bedroom. He willed himself to be stronger, ignoring the ache and the emptiness he feels.

It wasn’t until Keiji came to his apartment one night on the 3rd month of denying himself to fall apart, with them cuddling on the couch- that he cries. And the ravenette was there, soothing him. Then he talks. He talks even if it’s hard. The older manhandles them into a sitting position, and he buries his face in his hands.

“I was the one call it off, Kuya. But you know what? I don’t think the decision is in my hands anyway.”

Keiji watch as the other falls apart on top of him. The movie was left on, a white noise.

“I don’t want to get left behind, so I was the one who broke up with him. But Kuya am I really? The one who left? Because if we were still together, it feels like he’s slipping away from me.”

“Ah. No. He was never mine in the first place. “

“It hurts, Kuya Ji. It hurts so bad here.”

Keiji stops the other’s hand when he started hitting his chest. He pulls the other closer, hugging his middle as the blonde continues to express his pain.

“I didn’t know it hurts to be liked by someone just because he saw someone else in you.”

The ravenette rocks the taller in his arms, caressing the blonde locks under his palm while his other hand stay wrapped around the younger.

‘God, please. Let it be me.’

“Kei, it’s been so long.”

Alisa walks towards Kei, Tetsurou following on his heels, not leaving his angel’s side. The music wasn’t loud enough that they have to scream, but the emerald-eyed girl still chooses to lessen the distance.

“Ah. Yeah, I guess it is.”

Kei fakes a laugh, and his already tightened grasp at Keiji’s hand tightened even more. He feels cornered; he doesn’t want to be here. Some may tell him he’s being rational and he’s overreacting- after all it has been almost year and he has Keiji. But no. No, not being in love with the man doesn’t mean the feeling of being abandoned will go away.

That’s the reason why he had hope for Tetsurou to look at him. To seek validation that he matters.

When they choose to take their seats on the couch, Kei feels warm arms hug him from the back, Keiji’s chin place on his left shoulder and hot breath hitting his ear. Automatically, he sighs in comfort. Keiji’s so good to him, so so good. Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t deserve it at all.

“So? You guys are together?”

Alisa asks and Tetsurou gaze at them in question. Underneath, a glare hides but no one notices.

“Yes”

It was Keiji who answers, tightening his hug around the younger- owning him.

“Oh? Since when?”

“Hmm nearing 4 months, right baby?”

Kei nods leaning his back more on Keiji’s chest. Getting together with Keiji was so unlike how he got together with Tetsurou. There was no intense flirting for a month, no hesitations, and mind-games. It was direct, domestic, and perfect.

It was another afternoon at Keiji’s flat. Kei spent the night there again- honestly, the younger should just move in with him, given that he’s here almost every day (and not just because Keiji doesn’t want to say goodbye every time).

“Kuya Keiji, why?”

Keiji stops reading and glance at the younger who’s on his side. He makes a sound, questioning the other.

“I mean, I was really hurt when Kuya Tetsurou and I broke up. But now that I’ve moved on, shouldn’t I be scared? That’s how it works, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I should be scared of risking again, shouldn’t I?”

Kei looks up at him, eyes expressive. There was a fire of determination and nervousness in his eyes.

“But surprisingly, I find myself wanting to try again.”

A deep breath.

“Kuya Keiji, would you like to try with me?”

Keiji finds himself gaping, eyes widening. He sees red creeping on the younger’s face, making him look like his favorite dessert. Fuck. That’s so cute.

Keiji closes the distance between them, pulling Kei close enough to feel each other’s breathing. He brings his shaking hand to the other’s cheek, caressing it.

“W-what? Why?

Keiji looks at the other’s lip when he bites it. In nervousness, the older noted.

“I like you, Kuya Keiji. Is that..is that okay?”

Keiji buries his head on the others neck, smelling his scent. He waited for so long. He wished, countless of times for just a glance, for just a touch. And now he got his dreams cage in his arms- he feels so fucking happy- like the happiest man in the world.

“Kei. Fuck. Kei, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“You-you do?”

Keiji lift his head from where it was buried, he tightened his arms around the taller’s middle.

“I do. But are you sure that you’ll risk it? Because while I promise you that I am not in love with anyone else, I can’t promise that I won’t hurt you.”

Kei smile at him gently and Keiji feels his heart spiked.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_He’s so pretty._

Keiji saves the smile on the back of his mind like a photograph.

“I wouldn’t mind you hurting me. I know you won’t mean it.”

“I won’t. I promise. God. I’ve waited so long, baby.”

Keiji hears how Kei’s breath hitched. He watches as the golden hazel comes close, and when their noses touch, he feels like melting and he’s not the only one. He hears the other sighs in contentment. He opens his eyes (that he didn’t notice he closed) and saw the other’s fluttering, heated eyes.

“You like me calling you that? Baby?”

Keiji tested, just to receive another blush creeping on the other’s cheek- a response.

“I like it, Kuya Ji.”

He flashes a smile that he knows is seductive and boyish, and he feels the heated tension intensifies. He nuzzles on the other’s hair, giving shallow kisses from blond lock, down to his reddened cheeks, sharp jaws before finally nibbling on his earlobe and he whispers-

“Drop the kuya, baby.”

“K-Keiji. Keiji, please. Kiss me, please.”

He closes the small distance separating them and slots their mouth together. It wasn’t as gentle as how he planned on having his first kiss with the younger, but it’s perfect- it will, because it’s with Kei.

The press of the other’s lips against his is so damn better than what he imagined. Those chapped, slightly pink lips are to die for- and Keiji feels like he is dying a little, because Kei sounded so good when he coaxes him to open for him with his tongue- which the other easily obeyed. So fucking pliant, so trusting and vulnerable against him.

He groans a little when pale, long fingers tugged hardly at his raven locks. He breaks their kiss, and his head feels hazy with lust, but he still takes his time to look at the younger. So fucking pretty with his glasses askew, lips fuller and breathing uneven.

He takes in their position he didn’t notice they were in. He didn’t notice that the blonde is on his back, and that he’s quite pinning the younger against the couch. He didn’t notice that one of his hand is on the back of the other’s long leg, and the other is holding the younger’s hand- fingers slotted between each other. And they have hugged before, shared cuddle- heck they even kissed, made out even- but this, holding his hand hits him like a truck. Kei Tsukishima, the one he pined for years- is finally seeing him in a different light, is finally giving him a chance- is finally his.

“Kei, I am in love with you.”

Kei feels his eyes widened at the confession. It’s not like he didn’t gotten suspicious of it before. He notices the lingering glances, the utmost concern- but he never let the thought stick, choosing to abandon it. After, all he had Tetsurou that time. But this, the sincerity in the ravenette’s eyes makes him feel warm all over again but not with lust- rather with giddiness and an overwhelming gratitude.

He leans up, giving the other a sweet and gentle kiss. This time, it’s slower but deep. This time, they’re giving each other time to get to know each other’s warmth- savoring the taste of affection through gentle kisses. And they’re holding each other’s faces in their hands- Keiji’s dream and Kei’s salvation.

“Really? I didn’t know.”

Alisa’s bright aura makes the earlier tension melt- seriously, an angel. Tsukishima thinks.

“I’m happy for both of you.”

Kei’s golden eyes find Tetsurou’s hazel. The hazel paints sincerity, but no apology. When Kei notices that, the disappointment isn’t as crushing as he’d expected and he’s glad. Because failing at love and being used on his first one by Tetsurou traumatized him. Now he can look at him in the eyes and yes, he’s still feeling a subtle panic deep inside him- but more than that he’s okay. No more breakdowns while waiting for Keiji’s car to pick him up, no more sleepless nights filled with questions and whys.

“I’m happy with Keiji, too. So much.”

Finally, he lets go of the dagger he sleeps with at night. Finally, he embraces the best thing he has- the hand that pulled him out of the vast darkness of underwater, his savior, his lover- Keiji Akaashi.


End file.
